Lightning Strikes Twice
by Bunny Fair
Summary: She was a simple temple worker, she simply made the meals for the lightning goddess. Why oh why did the goddess have to take an interest in her? OC x lightning goddess yoruichi
1. Chapter 1

Seraphina softly hummed a tune as she prepared a meal and inhaled deeeply at the various spices. She glanced over at the recipe book and lightly bit her lip, glancing back at the food. She stirred it and pulled out a nice plate before sliding the food onto it.

She set the hot pan in the sink and grabbed a wine glass, filling it with the temples' finest wine. She carefully filled it up and corked the bottle, putting it back. She chewed on her lip and carefully set the plate and wine on a tray before slicing an orange and carefully positioning the slices into a circle before picking it up.

She took a deep breath and walked out the kitchen door, walking along the trail to the shrine. Glancing up, she noticed storm clouds quickly gathering and quickened her pace, careful to keep the tray steady. She nudged the door open and glanced around at the several cat statues, almost feeling their stony eyes staring into her soul.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the table to carefully set the tray on it, relaxing once the tray was on the table. Jumping at a crack of lightning, she softly squeaked when the candles were blown out. Taking a deep breath, she stiffened as a soft chuckle and glanced around, lightly biting her lip.

She stiffened when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and jumped away when a hand touched her shoulder. Quickly turning around, she took a deep breath and stared at the beautiful woman perched on the table. Seraphina swallowed thickly and quickly bowed, staring at the floor.

Yoruichi lightly smirked and pushed the tray aside to place one leg over the other. "Oh and what's this?"

Seraphina licked her lips and glanced up. The goddess was truly beautiful; their art didn't come close to depicting her properly. Long, dark purple hair and dark skin blended seamlessly with golden jewelry and silk robes that hung loosely off her shoulders. "My - my name is Seraphina. I just brought you dinner, in case you were hungry."

Yoruichi hummed softly and picked up an orange slice, looking over it. "So you're the one that's been bringing me food and other treats. You know, we truly don't have a need for human food."

Seraphina flushed and nodded slightly. "Yes, Lightning Goddess, I'm the caretaker for your temple. We are aware that the gods and goddesses don't require human food, but the trays typically end up empty anyway. We presume that you all enjoy the food, so we continue to bring it."

Yoruichi waved her hand and started eating the orange slices. "No need for such formalities, really. I haven't been in the mood to smite anyone. Oh, these are delicious. Have you had an orange lately?"

Seraphina blinked and shook her head, gaping slightly at the casual tone. "No, they're not my favorite. My sister, however, is quite fond of them. She's usually the one that chooses which fruits to offer."

Yoruichi simply shrugged and lightly smirked. "More for me, then. Don't look so off-put, I'm only teasing about the smiting thing. I truly haven't done such a thing in truly a long time."

Seraphina nodded and smiled slightly, relaxing her shoulders. "Exactly. I should, um, leave you in peace."

Yoruichi hummed and shook her head. "No, stay."

Seraphina nodded and stood in place, her eyes shifting to the stone floor. "As you wish."

Yoruichi picked up the plate and chopsticks and lightly swung her feet, golden ribbons twirling around her bare feet. "Really, stop being so formal. I won't smite you just for looking at me."

Seraphina shifted slightly and glanced up. "It isn't proper."

Yoruichi slurped up the noodles and rolled her eyes. "I get treated like a goddess all the time, just treat me like a human. I'm giving you my explicit permission to talk to me like you would your sister."

Seraphina softly huffed and loosely crossed her arms. "You are a goddess, I'm only a human."

Yoruichi sighed. "Guess it'll take some time to crack this nut. Dinner was quite delicious, the spices are new. They remind me of the south."

Seraphina blinked and nodded. "Yeah, they're from the Southern Isles."

Yoruichi drank the wine and licked her lips, hopping off the table to step to Seraphina. Seraphina stiffened slightly and glanced down, staring at the stone floor. Yoruichi softly hummed and gently pressed her claws under Seraphina's chin, nudging her to tilt her head back.

Seraphina lightly flushed and shifted slightly, the hair on her arms raising up slightly. Being so much closer, she noticed the two prominent curls in her hair hid short black cat ears and a faint air of electricity surrounded her. It felt very similar to a brewing storm, full of power waiting to be released.

Seraphina glanced up at the ceiling and Yoruichi softly sighed. "Look at me, Seraphina. Honestly, you're so stubborn."

Seraphina shifted slightly and finally looked into her golden eyes, softly asking, "Yes?"

Yoruichi lightly smirked and gently scraped her nails against Seraphina's chin, drawing a soft gasp from her. "From now on, you will join me during meals. I will see you in the morning."

Seraphina nodded slightly and blinked when she felt soft lips press against hers. Yoruichi chuckled as her eyes widened and stepped back, disappearing easily into the darkness despite her golden dress and jewelry. Seraphina softly squeaked and flushed when she realized what happened as Yoruichi disappeared, her laughter echoing in the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoruichi lounged against the plush pillows and softly purred as Seraphina brushed through her hair. Snow fell outside and painted the ground white, but the temple was warm with the fires burning and the softest pillows and blankets spread out in front of the large fireplace. Despite the cold, Yoruichi wore a simple black dress that flowed around her and no shoes as per usual.

It had been several weeks since their first formal meeting and Seraphina had finally relaxed around the goddess. Even relaxed enough to comb and braid her hair while she lounged on her pile of pillows. Seraphina easily chatted with her about her younger sister's antics and she chimed in every so often despite appearing partially asleep.

Seraphina tied off the loose braid and smiled slightly, mumbling, "I don't think I've even seen actual cats be as comfortable as you."

Yoruichi chuckled softly and stretched out, arching her back. "Well, I'm not simply a cat."

Seraphina smiled and shook her head, leaning back on her hands. "No, you're not."

Yoruichi rolled over onto her back and relaxed back, resting her arms behind her head. She hummed softly and glanced over at Seraphina, her lips curling into a smile. Seraphina lightly flushed at her smile and shifted slightly, easily recognizing the smile.

Seraphina glanced away and Yoruichi sat up, lightly smirking as Seraphina's flush darkened. Yoruichi gently cupped her cheek and guided her to meet her lips, loosely snaking her arm around Seraphina's waist. Seraphina leaned into her and parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

Yoruichi lightly smirked and guided her to lay back, sliding her hands under Seraphina's shirt to slide it up. Seraphina shifted and tossed it off, smiling slightly. Yoruichi smiled and sweetly kissed her, trailing her fingers along her sides.

Seraphina arched up and softly squeaked when she felt a few small zaps along her nipples. Yoruichi chuckled and nibbled on her neck, mumbling, "Oh, so sorry kitten."

Seraphina tilted her head back and flushed, mumbling, "No you're not."

Yoruichi smirked and moved down to tease her nipples with her mouth, breathing cool air against the perky buds. Seraphina gasped softly and arched up, tangling her fingers in her purple hair. Yoruichi glanced up and hummed softly, lazily sucking on her hardened nipple.

Seraphina moaned softly and arched up, curling her fingers in her hair. Yoruichi squeezed her hips and smiled, pulling back to kiss her fully. Seraphina trailed her hands down to play with Yoruichi's breasts. Yoruichi moaned softly and pressed close, gripping her ass.

Seraphina flushed and pressed close, sliding her hands up to slide the straps down Yoruichi's shoulders. Yoruichi smiled and sat up, sliding her dress up and over her head to toss it aside. Seraphina shifted to sit up and tossed off her shirt.

Yoruichi lightly kissed her and guided her to lay back, trailing her short claws along her sides. Seraphina gasped softly and bit her lip, lifting her hips as Yoruichi moved down to slide her pants off.

Yoruichi lightly smirked and kissed her hip. "Oh, no underwear at all? How daring."

Seraphina flushed and sat up. "Yeah, thought it'd be easier. Plus, you have torn a few pieces before.'

Yoruichi chuckled softly and lightly kissed her. "My apoogies."

Seraphina smiled and kissed her back, pushing her to lay back. "It's fine, honestly.

Yoruichi laid back and returned the kiss, sliding her hands down to grope her ass again. Seraphina flushed and deepened the kiss, pressing close. Yoruichi hummed softly and loosely hooked her leg around her waist, pressing their hips together.

Seraphina moaned softly as their nipples rubbed togther and pressed her wet cunt against Yoruichi's thigh. Yoruichi moved her leg to grind her thigh against her and moaned when Seraphina began to tease her clit. Seraphina moaned softly as she ground her hips down against Yoruichi's thigh.

Yoruichi moaned as Seraphina slid two fingers in and tangled her fingers in her hair, their tongues dancing togther. Seraphina moaned into her and moved her hips in time with Yoruichis thigh. Yoruichi moved her hips in time with the fingers steadily moving in and out and gasped when Seraphina slid her thumb to play with her clit.

Seraphina pulled back and panted softly, moaning into Yoruichi's shoulder as she came. Yoruichi nibbled on her shoulder and moaned as she came onto her fingers, arching up. Seraphina moaned softly and settled down beside her, tucking the flushed goddess close.

Yoruichi licked her lips and lightly kissed her, looping her arms around her waist. Seraphina returned the soft kiss and giggled softly when Yoruichi purred. Yoruichi smiled and nuzzled close, purring louder as Seraphina gently trailed her nails along her back.

Seraphina smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Yoru.

Yoruichi smiled and kissed her collarbone. "I love you too, Sera. You are by far my favorite priestess yet."

Seraphina smiled and lightly kissed her, settling back against the plush cushions. Yoruichi smiled softly and relaxed, resting her head on Seraphina's shoulder and tangling their legs together. Seraphina smiled softly and closed her eyes, feeling Yoruichi's chest vibrate softly with her purrs, easily dozing into a light nap.


End file.
